Gryffondor !
by likyboy's
Summary: "Tu as peur?" "Et de quoi?" "De ne pas aller à Serpentard!" "Comme je disais : de quoi j'aurais peur?" Ah, si Sirius avait eu la moindre idée de ce que lui réservait le Choixpeau...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Pour me remettre en selle après ces fastidieux examens, j'ai décidé de publier cet OS (qui a une suite en deux parties mais franchement, je la trouve pas terrible donc je verrai si oui ou non je les mets en ligne), et comme je bosse demain (yah, vacances ils disaient^^) je verrai pour les "fics en cours" en attendant : Gryffondor !**_

_****__Lé_gèrement UA si on compte les souvenirs de Rogue dans le septième tome.

_**N'oubliez de laisser une petite review si vous avez aimé (ou pour simplement donner votre avis sur notre Sirius chéri ...)**_

_**Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**_

**GRYFFONDOR !**

Sirius regarda autour de lui avec un regard émerveillé tout en faisant de son mieux pour paraître maître de lui. Père lui avait dit et répété qu'il devait lui faire honneur à sa famille et à son rang, que ses petites gamineries prenaient fin avec son entrée à Poudlard. Il était un homme maintenant et il devait se conduire en tant que tel.

Tous les élèves étaient réunis devant d'énormes escaliers qui montaient en direction de portes encore plus grandes. La Grande Salle devait sûrement se trouver là, il pouvait entendre le bruit des conversations assourdi par les énormes portes en bois massif.

Il se tenait légèrement à l'extérieur du groupe d'élèves, son rang l'obligeant à faire montre de bien plus de classe et de dignité que cette bande de petits excités qu'il allait devoir supporté pendant sept longues années.

Quelqu'un le bouscula alors, prouvant ses dires : ils n'étaient qu'une bande babouin mal éduqués.

« Hé, toi ! Fais attention ! »

Le garçon qui venait de le bousculer arrêta de s'agiter dans tous les sens et se tourna vers lui. Non seulement il était petit et maigre mais en plus, l'épi noir qui lui servait de cheveux était presque en meilleur état que ses lunettes qui semblaient aussi cabossées que sa veille grand-mère Melania.

« Quoi ? Tu vas pleurer ? » L'agressa le garçon avec une grimace moqueuse en le reluquant de haut en bas. Sirius avait la très nette impression de passer un examen, exactement comme quand Mère vérifiait qu'il était bien habillé et qu'il se tenait correctement.

« Excuse-toi ! Tu m'as bousculé ! » Exigea Sirius en fronçant le nez devant les manières de rustre de cet individu. Un Né-Moldu, à coup sûr. Les sorciers dignes de ce nom savaient qui il était simplement en le regardant. Il était un Black et un des meilleurs représentants de sa famille. De ses cheveux parfaitement lisses à la couleur anthracite si rare de ses yeux en passant par la forme même de son visage – le nez pointu, le menton rond, les joues fortement dessinées, le front légèrement en retrait, les sourcils fins, les lèvres charnues. Et il _savait_, pour l'avoir souvent vécu, que les gens de son monde savaient qui il était du premier coup d'œil.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait déjà vu ce visage… Au dîner du ministère auquel ses parents l'avaient traîné ? Impossible, il n'y avait que des Sangs-Purs !

« Oh attention, Black va nous faire une crise ! » S'exclama le garçon particulièrement fort. Donc il savait qui il était. Mais il semblait s'en moquer. Quand il fut sûr qu'il avait acquis l'attention de son public, il continua : « J'ai dû froisser sa robe ! »

« Vas-tu te taire ? » Gronda Sirius de sa voix la plus glaciale. Se mettre en colère est un aveu de faiblesse, disait toujours Père, reste digne et tu seras respecté avec la déférence qui te revient, fils. « Crois-tu pouvoir me parler ainsi ? »

Le garçon haussa un sourcil et mima un bâillement. « Toujours aussi intéressant, ta conversation, dis-moi. On pourrait croire qu'à défaut de ne mettre qu'au monde des dégénérés, tes parents t'auraient au moins appris à te battre »

Le sang de Sirius bouillonna dans ses veines et d'un réflexe, il attrapa sa baguette qui trônait fièrement à sa ceinture dans l'étui que lui avait offert tante Druella sur le quai de la gare. Il voulait le voir se battre ? Bien, il serait servi dans ce cas !

« Ose me parler encore ainsi… »

« Potter » Répondit le garçon, pas le moins impressionné du monde. « Mon nom est Potter »

Cela expliquait au moins pourquoi son visage lui était familier. Potter… Père parlait souvent de lui, un Sang-Pur dégénéré, n'ayant aucun problème avec l'idée de Moldus se mêlant aux sorciers comme s'ils étaient égaux. Père disait toujours qu'il était humiliant d'être obligé de collaborer avec lui en affaires. Malheureusement, les Potter étaient des figures trop haut placées dans le ministère pour pouvoir les éviter.

Sirius se laissa aller à sourire légèrement. « Et bien, Potter, tu as oublié de prendre le manuel d'utilisation de tes jambes avec toi ce matin ? » Se moqua-t-il.

Le garçon le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Sirius en profita pour lui jeter le seul maléfice qu'il connaissait – merci cousine Bellatrix. Potter valdingua en arrière comme s'il venait de glisser sur une peau de banane et atterrit sur ses fesses. Quelques rires fusèrent tandis que Sirius se faisait fusiller du regard par sa victime.

D'un air professionnel, il rangea sa baguette et observa Potter tenter pitoyablement de se relever. Le sol en dessous de lui glissait bien trop pour qu'il puisse y arriver sans aide. Sirius tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de pire pour Potter : soit il acceptait son aide et reconnaissait sa défaite, soit il refusait son aide et restait étendu sur le sol jusqu'à la répartition.

Il tendit le bras, attrapa la main que Sirius tendait et… le fit tomber à côté de lui sur le sol briqué au savon noir par son sort. D'autres rires fusèrent et Potter lui lança un regard sans équivoque.

« Fais gaffe à qui tu t'en prends, Black. »

Sirius retint l'envie qu'il avait de se jeter sur le garçon pour le ruer de coups – un Black ne fait montre de violence qu'en tout dernier recours et jamais en public ! A la place, il darda la foule d'élèves d'un regard noir, défiant un seul d'entre eux de se moquer de lui. Un garçon se sépara du groupe et tendit la main à Sirius, ignorant délibérément Potter qui dû attendre l'aide d'une rouquine avec des yeux globuleux.

« Norvel Avery » Se présenta le garçon qui l'avait aidé en lui tendant la main.

Sirius la lui serra sans se faire prier afin de le remercier. Le nom d'Avery ne lui était pas inconnu et il ne semblait qu'il soit associé à une mauvaise presse. Non, cela devait être correct de fraterniser avec cet élève. Mais, avant que Sirius ait eu le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit, le professeur – son nom lui échappait – était réapparu au sommet des escaliers et les sommait de la suivre.

A nouveau, Sirius dut ruser de tout son contrôle de lui-même afin de ne pas regarder partout autour de lui avec de grands yeux émerveillés. La Grande Salle n'était rien comme ses parents le lui avaient dit. C'était tout juste… magique. Dans le ciel, des étoiles brillaient et des petites feus d'artifice explosaient de temps à autre. Il y avait quatre immenses tables avec des élèves de tous âges installés à celle-ci.

Sirius repéra celle des Serpentards avec une facilité enfantine et il ne prit pas longtemps à localiser ses cousines ainsi quelques autres élèves plus âgés qu'il avait déjà rencontré. A ses côtés, un garçon chuchota « Tu as peur ? »

Sirius renifla et regarda Evan d'un air railleur. « De quoi j'aurais peur ? »

« De pas aller à Serpentard, tiens »

Sirius avait beau avoir passé une partie de son enfance en compagnie du cousin de ses cousines, il arrivait encore qu'Evan Rosier l'étonne de par sa stupidité. « Comme je disais, de quoi j'aurais peur ? »

Le professeur qui les avait apostrophé arrêta de parler – il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle avait dit – et sortit le fameux Choixpeau Magique. Et Sirius fut des plus désappointés. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de magnifique, de grandiose. Quelque chose qui méritait l'attention qu'on lui portait. Mais non, ce n'était qu'un vieux morceau de tissu tout racorni et sur le point de se déchirer. Et c'était ce truc qui allait décider de tout son avenir à Poudlard ?

Sirius souffla et regarda autour de lui alors que la vieille pièce de tissu se mettait à entonner une chansonnette stupide. Il repéra Potter, qui parlait avec un garçon aussi bouffi que le binolard était maigre, et retint difficilement l'envie qu'il avait d'aller l'asticoter une fois de plus. Mais non, d'abord il allait rejoindre sa table ensuite il s'occupera de cet avorton de Potter. Une chose à la fois, dans le bonne ordre, et tu ne perdras pas ton Sang-froid, fils.

Quelques fois, Sirius se disait que son père ne le pensait pas capable d'être un bon Black. D'accord, ça lui arrivait souvent de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de ne rien écouter de ce qu'on lu enseignait mais quand le moment venait, il savait faire preuve du maintien circonvenu à son rang ! Avait-il l'air d'être un de ces attardés bavant presque devant la pitoyable chanson des Maisons ? Ou comme ces horribles Sangs-de-Bourbe qui semblaient sur le point de s'évanouir de stupeur à force de s'étonner que la magie existe ? Ils étaient tellement pitoyables…

« Aarden, Elois » Appela le même professeur qu'un peu plus tôt. Une fille blonde et potelée avança en tremblant vers le tabouret. Sirius retint le rire moqueur qui lui pendait au nez. Comment était-il même possible de paraître si misérable ?

Mais alors que le Choixpeau lui tombait sur la tête et s'écriait « POUFFSOUFFLE ! », Sirius comprit son erreur. Il y avait bien plus pitoyable et misérable qu'Elois Aarden. Son regard venait juste de rencontrer celui d'un vagabond comme il n'en existe que dans les romans qui font peur.

« Avery, Norvel » Appela à nouveau le professeur au chignon serré.

Le garçon qui avait aidé Sirius s'avança vers le tabouret avec les épaules hautes et sons une once de peur. Sirius commençait à se dire que ce garçon ferait un ami tout à fait convenable, et sans doute plus agréable à vivre qu'Evan.

Mais son attention fut de nouveau captée par le vagabond. Ses habits étaient bien trop grands, sa robe – pourtant neuve – semblait tout droit sortie d'une déchèterie et son visage était plus cireux que celui d'oncle Ignatius (que Père ne se retenait jamais d'appeler Ivrogne).

« SERPENTARD ! » S'écria le choixpeau et Avery rejoint la table qui avait explosé en applaudissements non sans avoir lancé un coup d'œil à Sirius comme pour s'assurer qu'il l'avait bien vu. Mais Sirius était trop occupé à dévisager le garçon au visage émacié.

« Sirius Black »

Il était maigre et plus grand que la plupart des autres premières.

« Sirius Black »

Et ses yeux étaient cernés de noir et de violet comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé violement à plusieurs reprises.

« Sirius Black ! »

Un coup dans les côtes réveilla Sirius de sa torpeur. « Elle t'a appelé trois fois » Glissa Evan à son ami qui se rendit compte que plusieurs personnes le regardaient, y compris la prof au chignon serré.

Sans s'embêter à paraître gêné de son manque d'attention(il pouvait se permettre quelques excentricités, après tout, il était un Black), il se dirigea vers le tabouret tel un conquérant marchant sur son royaume. Il prit son temps pour s'installer et attendit que le professeur pose l'horrible choixpeau sur sa tête. Ce devrait être rapide Bellatrix avait dit qu'il avait à peine frôlé ses cheveux pour l'envoyer chez les Vert et Argent.

Mais alors que la pièce de tissu se rapprochait de son crâne, Sirius vit un garçon avec de longs cheveux graisseux et noirs pousser violement le garçon qui était maltraité. Celui-ci vacilla et dû poser sa main contre l'épaule de la personne devant lui pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Sirius eut envie de se lever et d'aller l'aider à tenir debout.

« Voilà qui est intéressant » Souffla une voix à son oreille. « Encore un Black »

« Fais ton travail et fiche moi la paix » Murmura Sirius. A quoi pouvait jouer ce vieux chiffon ? Il allait aller à Serpentard, pas besoin d'une analyse pour ça. Au pied de l'estrade, le garçon malade vacilla une nouvelle fois.

« Très intéressant » Susurra le Choixpeau « Tu as la volonté de faire tes preuves par toi-même et de te détacher de ta famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius se figea. Ce truc lisait dans sa tête ? Sans réfléchir, il sauta sur ses pieds et arracha le Choixpeau de sa tête. Tous les élèves qui bavardaient se turent et des centaines de regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Monsieur Black ? » Le professeur qui paraissait si coincé une minute auparavant avait maintenant l'air totalement abasourdie et furieuse. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil au Choixpeau – qu'il avait balancé sur le sol devant lui – puis au professeur.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse. « Pardon. Je vais aller m'asseoir »

« Monsieur Black ! » Le rappela le professeur « Vous n'avez pas encore été réparti » L'informa-t-elle alors que Sirius se dirigeait déjà vers les Serpentards.

Grommelant contre les stupides règles de cette école et les formalités idiotes – il allait être réparti à Serpentard de toute façon, à quoi bon attendre qu'un vieux chapeau bavard le confirme ? – Sirius remonta sur le tabouret et laissa la prof remettre le remueur de méninges sur son crâne.

« Tu es très impulsif, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui chuchota l'horrible objet à l'oreille « Réfléchir avant d'agir n'est pas ta ligne de conduite mon garçon, me tromperais-je ? »

« Réfléchis moins et agis plus » Grogna Sirius « Envoie moi à ma table et passe au suivant, qu'on en finisse ! »

« Mmm, je vois oui. Une grande volonté d'indépendance, de l'impétuosité, beaucoup d'orgueil mais… Oh, je vois »

« Tu n'as pas d'yeux, espèce de bonnet de seconde zone ! »

« Et de l'humour avec ça » Reprit le Choixpeau « Ton cœur est rempli de bien plus de sollicitude envers les autres que ta raison ne le permet » Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Ca devenait n'importe quoi… « Je me demande… Oui, tu as les épaules assez larges pour le supporter »

Enfin, le cri résonna.

La table des Serpentard commença à applaudir. Un peu, beaucoup moins que pour Avery. Puis les quelques applaudissements disparurent alors qu'un brouhaha de conversations s'élevait de toute part. Sirius n'osait pas bougé, les jambes coupées, figé sur son siège. Il sentit qu'on lui retirait le Choixpeau du crâne.

« Rejoignez votre place, d'autres attendent leur tour » L'enjoint le professeur qui se tenait à côté de lui. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil aux Gryffondors, se demandant s'il était seulement possible qu'il ait bien entendu ce que cet enf- de Choixpeau avait crié. C'était impossible.

« Monsieur Black ! » Commença à s'impatienter la femme.

Sirius leva un regard déterminé sur elle. « C'est impossible » Enonça-t-il calmement, le silence refaisant surface dans la Grande Salle après ce coup de théâtre. « Il y a une erreur »

Un court instant, il sembla à Sirius qu'elle partageait son avis mais elle reprit tout de même « Il n'y a aucune erreur. Allez rejoindre vos camarades ! »

« Non » Se borna Sirius en lui arrachant le Choixpeau des mains pour le remettre sur sa tête. « Allez, vas-y, fais ton truc ! » Ordonna-t-il « ENVOIE-MOI A SERPENTARD ! »

« Monsieur Black » Le visage de la prof arriva au niveau des yeux de Sirius qui, il sentait, se remplissaient de larmes de rage. « Veuillez rejoindre votre table sans faire d'esclandre »

Toute à sa honte, Sirius frotta durement ses yeux et descendit de l'estrade tel un condamné montait à l'échafaud. Il s'approcha de la table des Rouge et Or avec lenteur, avec réticence. Il y eu des applaudissements de quelques élèves, des toussotements, puis le silence seulement interrompu par la prof reprenant son appel.

« Evans, Lily »

La fille rousse aux yeux globuleux qui avait aidé Potter tout à l'heure monta sur l'estrade sans quitter Sirius des yeux, visiblement choquée de sa manière d'agir.

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

Cette fois, la bonne table explosa en applaudissements et la gamine vint s'asseoir en face de lui. « Bonsoir, le salua-t-elle, est-ce que ça va ? T'avais vraiment pas l'air content là-haut »

Sirius la regarda comme si elle était débile. Comment pouvait-elle seulement lui demander si ça allait ? On venait de le placer dans la maison de ses ennemis, contre son gré ! Derrière la fille, dans la file de ceux qui attendaient toujours d'être appelé, Sirius repéra Potter. Il fixait Sirius comme si, à la force de son regard, il pouvait l'empêcher d'être assis à cette table qu'il allait sans aucun doute rejoindre dans une minute.

« Moi, ça m'épate tout ça » Continua de parler la rouquine « Dire qu'il y a quelques mois, je ne savais même pas que j'étais une sorcière ! »

Un frisson traversa Sirius de part en part alors qu'il se déplaçait sur la chaise d'à côté pour s'éloigner d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, tendit sa main et…

« Ne me touche pas, Sang-De-Bourbe ! » Aboya-t-il si fort qu'un nouveau silence se fit autour de lui. Tous les élèves de sa table qui avaient entendu se mirent à le regarder avec répugnance et Potter, qui était toujours debout derrière la fille à l'observer attentivement – comme si l'explication de ce que faisait un Black à Gryffondor allait apparaître sur son front- s'écria « A l'attaque ! »

Il courut vers Sirius, sauta sur la chaise à côté de la rousse et bondit debout sur la table, renversant assiettes et verres au passage. Sirius se leva dès qu'il le vit arriver vers lui et, en quelques secondes, Potter et lui étaient debouts, sur la table du banquet, baguettes brandies.

* * *

« JAMAIS DE TOUTE MA CARRIERE JE N'AI VU CA ! »

« Minerva, calmez-vous »

« VOUS AVEZ SACCAGE LE BANQUET, INTERROMPU LA REPARTITION ET VOUS ETES BATTU AU MILIEU DE LA GRANDE SALLE ! »

Sirius jeta un regard à Potter qui était assis sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il aurait voulu le voir se recroqueviller ou avoir peur des cris mais il restait là, fixe, avec sa grimace au visage, à regarder le professeur Minerva comme si elle lui demandait à quel parfum il voulait son thé.

« JE N'AI JAMAIS EU AUSSI HONTE DE MES ELEVES »

Potter tourna la tête vers lui et Sirius redirigea son regard ennuyé sur la femme qui criait devant eux, s'époumonant pour pas grand-chose (c'était qu'une petite bataille de rien du tout) et devenait rouge à force de ne pas respirer. Quelques mèches s'échappaient même de son chignon si impeccable.

« Minerva ! » Intervint pour la seconde fois le directeur qui était assis derrière son bureau et observait sa collègue s'égosiller. « J'ai bien peur que vos remontrances n'aient pas beaucoup d'impact sur ces jeunes hommes »

Pour peu, Sirius eut dit que Dumbledore avait esquissé un sourire. Enfin, il ne devait pas être si amusé que ça parce qu'après un moment de silence, il déclara « Je dois cependant admettre que le professeur McGonagall a raison. Votre comportement était déplacé. La répartition est un moment sacré dans cette école »

« Vous serez tous les deux en retenue dès la semaine prochaine ! » Conclut le professeur Minerva-rouge comme une tomate- McGonagall en les tuant tous les deux du regard. Il n'aurait si dire si c'était la bagarre ou leur manque de réaction face aux remontrances, qui la mettait dans cet état. Sirius dut faire un grand effort pour ne pas mettre sa main devant sa bouche et bailler. « Jamais je n'avais vu ça » répéta-t-elle, plus doucement, pour elle-même sans doute « Dès le premier soir. Les sabliers ne sont même pas encore activités ! »

Dommage, songea Sirius qui n'avait rien contre l'idée de faire perdre à Gryffondor des points. Jamais, foi de Sirius Black, ce ne serait sa maison.

« Messieurs » Reprit Dumbledore « le préfet-en-chef, monsieur Gordon, vous attends à l'extérieur. Il va vous accompagner jusque votre salle commune. »

« On mange pas ? » S'enquit James Potter d'un air surpris.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent, Sirius se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant le commentaire stupide que ce crétin venait de faire et McGonagall souffla comme un cheval en fin de Derby.

« QUOI ? » Hurla-t-elle de nouveau « COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS PENSER A VOTRE ESTOMAC DANS UN MOMENT PAREIL ? »

« J'ai rien dit, moi » Soupira Sirius en l'entendant utiliser le pluriel.

Ses yeux devinrent si furieux qu'il eut l'impression qu'ils allaient exploser.

« Faillot » Glissa James Potter

« Crétin » Répliqua Sirius

« SILENCE ! » Ordonna leur futur professeur et directrice de maison. Son regard passait de l'un à l'autre et elle paraissait sur le point de passer l'arme à gauche. Elle se mit à secouer la tête. « C'est impossible. Comment va-t-on… Albus ! » Elle se retourna vers le directeur qui assistait à l'échange silencieusement. « Dites quelque chose enfin ! »

« Des sandwichs vous attendent dans votre dortoir »

Sirius ne put pas dire s'il se moquait d'eux ou de la prof mais il se leva rapidement pour rejoindre le préfet-en-chef avant qu'elle puisse embrayer sur un nouveau sermon ennuyeux à mourir.

« Monsieur Potter, attendez » Rappela Dumbledore quand l'autre se décida à le suivre. Sirius s'arrêta à l'entrée pour observer ce qu'il allait arriver à Potter. Quelque chose de douloureux, si possible. « Vous n'avez pas encore été réparti » Précisa Dumbledore devant l'interrogation du garçon.

Un oiseau arriva alors, portant l'horrible vieux Choixpeau. Sirius dut fermer les poings et enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau pour s'empêcher de sauter dessus et de le déchirer de part en part. Saleté !

Minerva McGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur la tête de Potter et Sirius pria toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour que celui-ci s'écrire 'Serpentard'. Non seulement, Potter comprendrait sa douleur mais surtout, cela prouverait une fois pour toute que l'objet était cassé et bon pour la poubelle. Il n'aurait jamais envoyé Sirius chez les Lions sinon…

« GRYFFONDOR »

Potter étira ses bras devant lui et fit craquer ses articulations. « Et voilà le travail. Prends-en de la graine, Black »

« Va te- »

« Oh NON ! NE RECOMMENCEZ PAS AVANT QUE JE PERDE MON SANG FROID ! »

Et bien, si ces cris étaient 'conserver son sang froid', Sirius se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire quand il devenait chaud, son sang.

Gareth Gordon était appuyé contre une gargouille dans le couloir et soupira quand il vit apparaître les deux premières années.

« Allez, grouillez les gosses. J'aimerais avoir le temps de manger » Les pressa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la tour de Gryffondor sans vérifier s'ils le suivaient.

Sirius et James n'échangèrent pas une parole pendant le trajet, se contentant de se pousser plus ou moins fort contre le mur chaque fois que leurs épaules se frôlaient. Ils arrivèrent assez vite devant le portrait d'une grosse femme trop maquillée et Gordon se stoppa sous les regards intrigués des deux gamins.

« Voilà, c'est ici » Expliqua-t-il « Le mot de passe est 'Desidero'. » A ces mots, le portrait pivota et les laissa entrer dans une salle lumineuse remplie de fauteuils qui semblaient tous plus confortables les uns que les autres. Le long des murs, de grands escaliers, un de chaque coté de la pièce, menant à des étages supérieurs. Un feu ronronnait déjà dans la cheminée et pourtant, Sirius ne put retenir un frisson de remonter le long de son dos. Il n'avait jamais été dans une pièce aussi chaleureuse de toute son existence. Même vide, il se sentait… chez lui à cet endroit, et cette découverte le mettait plus mal-à-l'aise encore que l'idée ridicule d'avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor.

« Le dortoir des premières, c'est celui là-bas » il pointa une porte du premier étage du doigt. « Oh, et Black » Appela-t-il encore avant de repartir par le portrait. « Si tu prononces encore ce mot devant un Gryffondor, n'espère pas rester en vie bien longtemps dans notre maison »

Peu impressionné par la menace, Sirius gravit les marches de l'escalier en silence et entra dans un dortoir vide. Quatre malles attendaient déjà en face de quatre lits faits impeccablement et entourés de rideaux rouges. Cette profusion de couleurs vives commençait à le rendre malade. Il préférait nettement la sobriété de sa chambre à Square Grimmaurd.

Il attrapa deux sandwichs sur le plateau déposé sur un petit bureau en bois rustique et se dirigea vers le lit qui semblait lui avoir été attribué. Sa malle n'était pas difficile à différencier des autres, elle portait l'écusson de sa famille. Sirius parcourut du bout des doigts la forme du serpent qui entourait les mots 'Toujours purs'.

« Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? » L'agressa Potter derrière lui. Il observait chacun de ses gestes avec une minutie agaçante. « Tu crois que parce que ton Sang est pur, tu es mieux que les autres ? »

« Ca ne relève pas de la croyance » Exposa calmement Sirius en grimpant sur son lit. Les trois autres malles étaient très différentes elles aussi : une avec un énorme lion – celle de Potter –, une toute cabossée semblant très vieille et lourde et une qui semblait avoir été achetée dans le premier grand étalage rencontré. « C'est un simple fait »

Potter renifla bruyamment pour marquer son désaccord. « Tu me répugnes »

« Toi aussi tu es un Sang-pur, tu devrais penser comme moi » Répliqua Sirius « Tu te rabaisses et fait honte à notre race en les considérant comme égaux »

« Je suis sûr que tes parents seront _enchantés_ quand ils apprendront quand quelle maison t'es » Sirius serra la mâchoire et mordit violement dans un sandwich. « Tu crois qu'ils te renieront tout de suite ou que t'auras une p'tite chance de les supplier de t'épargner ? »

« Un Black ne supplie pas »

James Potter le regarda comme s'il venait de dire la plus grosse ânerie du siècle et s'esclaffa. « Ouah, alors quand mes parents disaient que vous étiez de vrais malades, ils rigolaient pas ! »

« Ne me cherche pas, Potter » Le menaça Sirius en sentant l'envie de ressortir sa baguette le démanger. Puis il se souvint que lui et Potter se les étaient faites confisquées jusqu'au lendemain matin… Tant pis, s'il n'avait pas le choix, il en viendrait aux mains.

« Quelque part, tu me fais pitié » déclara le garçon en enfonçant un sandwich entier d'un coup dans sa bouche. Sirius grimaça de dégoût. « T'applique les principes de papa-maman sans te poser une seule question. T'es quoi, à part un Black ? »

Sirius sentit la colère se répandre dans tout son corps alors qu'il fixait cet avorton de Potter droit dans les yeux. Il avait tapé exactement au bon endroit avec cette phrase. C'était ce désir ardant qu'avait Sirius de se forger son propre nom, sans l'intervention de sa famille, qui l'avait fait finir dans cette maison horrible où tout était rouge et doré et chaleureux et _écœurant_.

Il ne dit rien de plus et s'enferma derrière ses baldaquins pour ne plus avoir à supporter la face horripilante de Potter. En dehors du fait qu'il était tombé chez les ridicules Gryffondors, supporter Potter toute une année était ce qui semblait le plus insurmontable… Ca et la beuglante que sa mère ne manquerait pas de lui envoyer le lendemain matin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sirius entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir à nouveau et des bruits de pas. Il entrouvrit ses rideaux pour voir qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Il y avait le garçon rondouillard à qui Potter parlait pendant la répartition et le garçon malade qui s'était presque effondré à cause de celui aux cheveux sales. C'était ça, ses compagnons de chambrée ? Pour sept ans ? Potter, un empoté et un maltraité malade ? Dans l'antre des Lions ?

Sirius se coucha et remonta la couverture par-dessus sa tête pour empêcher quiconque de voir qu'il pleurait. Il aurait voulu que cette journée n'ait jamais commencé et qu'il ne soit jamais venu à Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone, vous me croyez si je dis que j'avais complètement - mais alors là, totalement - oublié de poster la suite qui pourtant a été écrite quasiement avant que je publie la première partie ? Oui, je crois que je ne l'appréciais vraiment pas ! Cependant, vu qu'une majorité écrasante de reviewers l'avaient demandé - à l'époque^^ - et qu'en relisant, je ne l'ai plus trouvée si nulle, j'ai décidé de la publier maintenant. **_

_**Avant tout, merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review la dernière fois : **_**Lol, Victoria Shaw, LaLouisaBlack, Lorelei, petitefilledusud, malilite, Zod'a, Plumes en sucres, Miidona, , Snapou Black, Nanajimi, Liittle-B, magyk-celte, Chocolatine.**

_**Il y a une partie 3, je la posterai sans doute la semaine prochaine. **_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

**Gryffondor ! - pt 2**

Le lendemain matin, Sirius fut réveillé par le bruit de l'agitation qui régnait dans le dortoir. Il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'était pas changé, il portait même encore ses chaussures, et qu'il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte, en pleurant comme un bébé. Honte sur lui.

Il inspira profondément et décida que cette journée devait être une bonne journée. Pas le choix. Il le fallait. Il allait ignorer le fait que le Choixpeau se soit payé sa tête et convaincre le professeur Dumbledore de le laisser repasser le test. Il ne pouvait simplement _pas_ appartenir à cette maison.

Fort de ses nouvelles résolutions, Sirius se leva, prit ses habits dans sa malle et se dirigea dans la salle de bains. Il y avait deux cabines de douche où l'eau coulait déjà ainsi que deux éviers blancs très profonds et des toilettes.

Bonne idée. Commencer par soulager sa vessie était le meilleur moyen de passer une bonne journée. Sans s'inquiéter qu'il avait laissé la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, il ouvrit sa robe et se mit à l'ouvrage.

« Oh, Pardon » La voix derrière le fit sursauter. Le garçon au teint blafard se tenait là et n'osait pas le regarder.

Sirius baissa les yeux et haussa les épaules en se rhabillant. « Y'a pas de mal, c'est public » Assura-t-il en tirant la chasse d'eau. Un cri aigu en provenance des cabines résonna. Sirius sourit… Avec un peu de chance, c'était Potter qui venait de se faire ébouillanter. Et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, le garçon ouvrit la porte de la cabine et siffla « BLACK ! »

« Tu veux que je te savonne peut-être ? » Se moqua Sirius en commençant à se déshabiller devant le regard surpris et mal-à-l'aise du garçon malade. Le rondouillard sortit alors de la douche, sa robe déjà enfilée, ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinant dessus. Il jeta un regard apeuré à Sirius, comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus pour l'égorger ou quelque chose, et quitta la pièce.

Sirius déposa sa robe sur un des éviers, retira méthodiquement ses chaussettes puis releva le regard sur l'autre garçon qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé un mouvement.

« Tu te laves pas ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant qu'il n'avait pas commencé à retirer son pyjama. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le dit pyjama (Moldu, Arght !) lui allait beaucoup mieux que sa robe de la veille.

« Euh… Si » Le garçon ferma la porte de la salle de bain alors que Potter sortait de sous l'eau, une serviette autour de la taille.

« T'inquiète pas, Lupin » Déclara Potter en lui faisant une tape amicale dans le dos « On est tous fait pareils ! »

Sirius regarda à nouveau le garçon malade et fronça les sourcils. Alors c'était ça le problème, se déshabiller devant les autres ?

« Enfin… » Potter jeta un regard dégouté à Sirius et ajouta alors qu'il commençait à se sécher « A l'extérieur du moins »

Sirius ne répondit pas à la provocation, finit de se déshabiller et entra sous l'eau chaude, ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Il resta plus longtemps que nécessaire à se prélasser, tentant d'oublier les problèmes à venir et essaya, une nouvelle fois, de comprendre ce qui avait pu motiver ce fou-furieux de Choixpeau. Peut-être qu'il s'ennuyait et que c'était une sale blague à son encontre ? Ou qu'il faisait des tests sociologiques en plaçant volontairement les élèves dans la mauvaise maison pour voir comment ils se débrouillaient ?

Quand Sirius sortit de la cabine, il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le torse du garçon malade – comment Potter l'avait appelé ? Duvin ? Mulin ? Lupin ? Oui, c'était ça – que celui-ci enfilait sa robe à une vitesse éclair. Cela suffit cependant pour qu'il comprenne ce qui embêtait tant Lupin dans l'idée de se déshabiller devant public.

« T'inquiète » Souffla Sirius en essayant de ne pas grelotter. L'air était froid, il était trempé et le sol de la salle de bain gelé. Il se frotta énergiquement la peau. « Moi aussi j'en ai une»

« Une quoi ? » Demanda l'autre. Les quelques mots qu'il avait prononcé avant n'avaient pas permis à Sirius d'entendre aussi clairement sa voix. Il s'était attendu à un murmure faible, comme le râle de quelqu'un sur le point de mourir mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle était plus grave que la sienne et il parlait fort, avec un accent de roturier.

« Une cicatrice, regarde ! » Il leva la jambe pour montrer sa cuisse à Lupin où trônait fièrement son souvenir de guerre. Il n'avait pas bien vu la marque sur le torse du garçon mais ça, additionné à ses yeux mauves-noirs de la veille, confirmait ses doutes sur la maltraitance dont était victime le garçon. Quoique ça ne l'inquiétait pas, ce n'était pas ses affaires la manière dont les Sang Mêlés étaient élevés. En fait, il n'était pas vraiment étonné de voir que ces _gens_ étaient violents. Après tout, ce n'était pas leur faute s'ils ne possédaient pas l'intelligence ou le niveau culturel des grands sorciers…

Tiens, ses yeux étaient normaux aujourd'hui… Il cicatrisait drôlement vite, lui !

« Comment t'as fait ça ? » S'intéressa le garçon

« Oh » Sirius haussa les épaules et commença à enfiler ses sous-vêtements. « Une tête d'elfe m'est tombée dessus »

Le frêle garçon devint – si c'était possible – plus pâle encore. « Une… Une tête… une tête d'elfe ? »

Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de si effrayant ? Il n'en sut jamais rien car, aussi vite qu'un coup de vent, Lupin s'était sauvé avec le même regard apeuré que le rondouillard… Sirius se morigéna d'avoir été si familier avec un garçon qui, visiblement, ne le méritait pas. L'esprit perverti des Gryffondor commençait déjà à faire son œuvre. Il fallait qu'il se montre très prudent… Plus d'imprudences à partir de maintenant. Il ne chercherait pas à s'intégrer dans cette maison de traitres et d'impurs, encore moins à se faire des amis. Il se ferait respecter, par la peur si c'était ce qu'il leur fallait pour qu'ils comprennent _qui_ il était.

Sirius descendit dans la salle commune tout seul et fut surpris du nombre d'étudiants qu'il y trouva. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il apprit qu'il ne restait déjà plus que trente minutes pour déjeuner mais il avait une affaire importante à régler avant ça. Il se dirigea vers un groupe de filles de son âge.

« Hé, la rousse » Appela-t-il la fille qu'il avait insultée hier. Il n'avait pas fait l'effort de retenir son nom. Elle releva les yeux sur lui, le regarda comme s'il était un veracrasse répugnant et retourna à sa conversation. Comment osait-elle lui manquer de respect comme ça ? Il était un Black ! Et jamais il ne laisserait une née-Moldue le mépriser de la sorte. Elle lui devait le respect !

Puis Sirius s'aperçut que toute une panoplie d'élèves l'observait avec attention, des plus jeunes aux plus âgés. Il soupira. Il devait se contrôler tant qu'il était devant un public si… tolérant. Sans plus de cérémonie, il attrapa la rouquine par le coude et la tira à l'écart des autres filles. Elle se débattit mais le suivit. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut plusieurs élèves – dont des plus âgés – préparer leur baguette. Renonçant à son idée première, c'est à dire menacer la Née-Moldue pour affirmer son autorité sur elle, il avisa qu'il ne vivrait pas très longtemps si tout le monde le surveillait comme l'ennemi public numéro 1. Non, il allait devoir prendre sur lui et montrer qu'il savait faire preuve de tact et de diplomatie. Même avec ses inférieurs comme cette fille.

Après tout, Père disait toujours que c'est à la manière dont un homme traite ses subalternes qu'on reconnait sa valeur. Et Père ne se comportait jamais mal avec un né-Moldu _devant_ une assistance. C'était bien ce qui marquait leur supériorité sur eux, d'ailleurs, un Black ne se donne pas en spectacle.

« Attention » Cingla la fille d'une voix nasillarde absolument insupportable, exactement comme si elle voulait prouver la justesse de ses pensées. « Tu m'as touchée ! Tu risques la mort… »

Sirius ne tint pas compte de son commentaire, sachant qu'il avait réagi trop violemment la veille. S'il était une chose que ses parents n'avaient eu cesse de lui enseigner, c'était le sang froid, et il n'avait jamais été bon élève. « Je voulais te dire… te dire que pour hier… enfin, je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit »

La fille haussa un sourcil interrogatif, ses yeux toujours agressifs. « C'est ta façon de me présenter des excuses ? »

« Je ne te fais pas d'excuses ! » Se récria Sirius. Et puis quoi encore ? Un baisemain ? « Je dis juste que ce n'était pas digne de moi de m'être emporté ainsi. »

Les yeux de la fille brillèrent. « Alors c'est t'être énervé que tu regrettes, pas les mots que t'as utilisés ? »

« Ben c'était la vérité, non ? »

C'est ainsi que Sirius apprit à ne plus jamais insulter Lily Evans. Parce qu'en bonne fille de Moldus qu'elle était, au lieu de lui lancer un sort ou de lui crier dessus, elle enfonça son genou en plein dans ses bijoux de famille. Elle avait quitté la salle commune avec ses amies avant que Sirius ait réussi à se redresser et à reprendre son souffle.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, James Potter était plié en deux.

Sirius se pressa dans le couloir, faisant son possible pour ne pas marcher comme un canard. Cette saleté de rouquine n'y était pas allée de main morte ! Elle allait payer ça, foi de Sirius Black. Ce crime ne resterait pas impuni…

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la Grande Salle étant donné que la veille, il avait rejoint la tour de Gryffondor à partir du bureau directorial, aussi fut-il obligé de suivre un groupe de filles d'une quinzaine d'années. Il crût avoir trouvé son salut quand elles s'arrêtèrent mais s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elles s'étaient dirigées vers leur salle de cours et non pas la Grande Salle. L'estomac de Sirius résonna brusquement et il grimaça. Il allait être obligé de sauter le petit-déjeuner. Quelle horreur ! Il n'avait jamais sauté un repas depuis le jour de sa naissance ! Combien de temps cela prenait-il de mourir d'inanition ? Plus d'un jour ?

Derrière lui, il entendit quelqu'un jurer et se tourna pour voir Potter regarder autour de lui d'un air défait, sa main caressant distraitement son estomac. Au moins, Sirius n'était pas le seul à être complètement désorienté…

Il aperçut Potter aller discuter avec un groupe de garçons qui lui montrèrent une direction du doigt. Sirius le suivit discrètement jusque la Grande Salle où il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'installer à quelques places de lui seulement.

« Alors Black ? » Railla le binôclard en se servant copieusement. « Tu n'as pas l'air d'être dérangé que je sois une telle honte pour ma race quand tu es perdu… »

Sirius serra les dents et remplit un bol de gruau. Son estomac criait famine mais sa gorge était si serrée qu'il avait l'impression que la nourriture ne passerait jamais. Était-il malade ou quelque chose ?

« Oh, Sirius! » Il sursauta, se retourna et respira d'aise quand il s'aperçut que c'était seulement sa cousine Andromeda. Assurément la plus gentille de ses cousines. Heureusement que Bellatrix avait quitté Poudlard deux ans plus tôt ou il n'aurait même pas pu atteindre la table des Gryffondor la veille sans se retrouver pendu par les pieds avec un sortilège cuisant dans le dos. Bellatrix était l'impulsivité à l'état pur mais elle compensait ce manque de classe par sa puissance et son assurance. Il devrait juste accepter les attentions agaçantes d'Andromeda une année et ignorer Narcissa pendant trois. « Comment vas-tu ? Tu as bien dormi ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ? »

Sirius grommela en s'éloignant de la main bienveillante d'Andromeda qui tentait de le toucher partout pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait battu. Elle était certes la plus gentille de ses trois cousines mais la plus protectrice envers lui également. Elle racontait que c'était à cause des soirées où elle devait le garder pendant que leurs parents respectifs dînaient dans la salle principale. Il était persuadé que c'était simplement parce qu'Andy n'avait jamais pu résister à la beauté de ses merveilleux cheveux. Ils faisaient la fierté de Sirius. Aussi noirs que son nom, aussi soyeux que son sang était pur.

« Tout va bien, Andy » Lui assura-t-il en plongeant sa cuillère dans son bol. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venue te prévenir que Narcissa avait envoyé une lettre à Tante Walburga à propos de l'incident de la répartition »

La gorge de Sirius se serra encore plus et il remit sa cuillère dans son bol. « De quoi se mêle-t-elle ? Elle sait à quel point Mère déteste quand je me bats ! »

Andromeda fronça les sourcils et le regarda comme si une corne bleue était soudain apparue sur son front. « Je parlais de la maison dans laquelle tu as atterri » Le corrigea-t-elle en regardant les élèves assis autour de Sirius d'un air dégoûté. Ceux-ci, d'ailleurs, commençaient à s'agiter de voir une Serpentard si proche de leur table. James Potter, de son côté, mangeait en gouttant sur son uniforme tant il était absorbé par leur conversation.

« Oh, oui » Le rythme cardiaque de Sirius accéléra douloureusement en s'imaginant la déception de Père et Mère à la réception du courrier. Pourquoi Narcissa avait-elle le besoin compulsif de fourrer son nez là où il n'avait pas à être ?

« Dis, juste pour être sûre… Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, hein ? » Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent. « Je sais que tu ne voulais pas et tout mais parfois tu es un peu… »

« Je suis un peu quoi ? » Demanda Sirius, de plus en plus énervé par cette conversation. « Gryffondor ? » Cracha-t-il telle une insulte.

« Non » Se récria Andromeda, les joues rouges « Juste… Tu as tendance à un peu défendre tout le monde, tu vois ? »

« Non, je ne vois pas » Grogna Sirius en repoussant son bol loin de son nez pour ne pas être malade sur la table, devant tout le monde. Il était une chose qu'un chapeau fou vous prenne pour un Gryffondor, une autre que votre propre cousine – qui passait tous ses étés dans votre maison !- le sous-entende.

« Oh, oublie ça » Lui souffla-t-elle brusquement « Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant si jamais Tante Walburga ou Oncle Orion t'envoyait une lettre. Et n'oublie pas, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit... »

« Je sais où tu es » Enfin, en quelque sorte, ajouta-t-il mentalement en se rappelant son petit problème d'orientation. Était-il seulement possible qu'un jour, il connaisse quelque chose de cette vieille bâtisse ?

« C'est à ça que sert la famille ! » Elle lui plaqua un bisou sur la joue et s'éloigna, non s'en avoir insulté un préfet au passage. Sirius se frotta la joue d'un air dégoûté.

Potter le fixait toujours.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? » S'énerva brusquement Sirius en lui lançant un regard enragé. « T'as jamais vu deux personnes civilisées parler ? »

« Je pensais pas que le mot famille avait le moindre sens pour vous autres » Expliqua simplement Potter. Il semblait sincèrement étonné, ce qui ne surprenait pas Sirius outre mesure. Il était vrai qu'il était bien plus proche d'Andy que de sa mère ou qu'aucune autre de ses cousines. Même de son frère, à bien des égards. C'était simplement que Regulus était un petit pleurnichard toujours à se plaindre et se cacher alors que Sirius adorait jouer les casse-cou et rendre Mère folle. Et quand mère devenait folle, c'était Andy qui avait l'habitude de le consoler… Et durant les dix mois où elle était absente, Sirius priait juste pour que Mère se rappelle à quel point il était disgracieux pour un Black de s'en prendre physiquement à quelqu'un.

« Croyais-tu que nous- » Sirius fut interrompu par un hibou se posant devant lui après un majestueux atterrissage. Il tendit sa patte et Sirius le congratula d'un morceau de pain avant d'ouvrir la lettre. Au moins, ce n'était pas une Beuglante. Il commença sa lecture, sans s'apercevoir que ses poings se serraient sur le parchemin au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait la déconvenue de ses parents, ni que ses yeux brûlaient alors qu'il s'empêchait de cligner des paupières, redoutant les conséquences catastrophiques que cela pourrait avoir.

Quand il eut fini la missive, fort peu étonné qu'elle ne se termine pas par un mot gentil que la politesse aurait exigé, il la chiffonna rageusement et la balança sur la table avant de partir en quête de sa salle de cours. Il n'aperçut pas non plus Potter récupérer le courrier derrière lui.

Au bout de trois-quarts d'heure de recherche, Sirius finit par déboucher sur le couloir où se situait la salle de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Il toqua, attendit que le professeur vienne lui ouvrir et fit son entrée dans le local le plus étrange et sinistre qu'il ait jamais fréquenté.

Au plafond, des dizaines d'animaux plus variés qu'extraordinaires étaient figés, flottant au dessus de la tête des élèves dans diverses positions d'attaque et de défense. Le long des murs, des représentations historiques de batailles sanglantes contre des Dragons, des Trolls, des Ogopogos. Sirius déglutit et releva doucement les yeux sur le professeur qui lui faisait face. Il était grand, gros et une barbe broussailleuse de trois jours barrait son visage hirsute. Sa robe ressemblait à celle que portait Caius l'Explorateur sur un des tableaux historiques.

« Vous êtes ? » Demanda le professeur

« Sirius Black, monsieur » Répondit-il en reprenant de sa superbe. Ce type ne pouvait rien lui faire dans l'enceinte de Poudlard « Je me suis perdu »

« Ne vous a-t-on pas distribué un plan ce matin ? »

« Je suis arrivé trop tard pour ça aussi »

« Asseyez-vous, Black et ne dérangez plus le cours. Etant donné que c'est votre premier jour, je ne vais pas vous retirer de points mais sachez que c'est exceptionnel. Tenez, il reste une place près de Miss Evans »

Sirius regarda la place qu'on lui pointait du doigt, déglutit et secoua la tête. « Non »

« Pardon ? » Le prof dévisagea Sirius comme s'il venait de l'insulter très vulgairement. « Et où est votre écusson, jeune homme ? »

Sirius baissa les yeux sur sa robe, mimant la surprise alors qu'il avait lui-même retiré le bandeau rouge et jaune. Il avait suffisamment honte sans en plus être obligé d'arborer ces couleurs.

« J'ai dû le perdre » Supposa-t-il en haussant les sourcils en direction du prof. Il repéra une place à côté d'un Serpentard et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe.

« Je retire cinq points à Serpentard pour votre insolence, jeune homme ! Et allez vous asseoir à côté de Miss Evans immédiatement ! »

Sirius stoppa son mouvement et regarda le prof dans les yeux sans faiblir. « Non, monsieur, je me vois au regret de refuser de m'asseoir à côté de cette » Il jeta un coup d'œil aux élèves, tous suspendus à ses lèvres et à Evans qui semblait le mettre au défi de l'insulter une fois de plus. « fille. »

« Et puis-je connaître les raisons de ce refus ? » Demanda le prof d'une voix où transparaissait impatience et colère.

« Je ne fréquente pas les gens… comme elle »

« Dix points de moins à Serpentard » Déclara le professeur sous les récriminations de ces derniers. Depuis son banc, Sirius vit Potter lui faire un signe de la main. Précisément lever son pouce dans sa direction. Il se rendit alors seulement compte que faire perdre des points à la maison à laquelle il voulait appartenir n'était pas le bon plan. « Si vous étiez arrivé à l'heure, Black, vous auriez appris que dans mon cours, le respect est- »

« Je suis à Gryffondor » Déclara alors Sirius en sortant son écusson de sa poche comem preuve « Regardez. Vous devriez me retirer au moins 50 points pour avoir menti. » Le prof le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis son écusson, puis des élèves derrière lui pour avoir confirmation. Visiblement, il n'avait pas assisté à la répartition de la veille…. « Et 50 autres pour avoir refusé de m'asseoir à côté d'une Sang-De-Bourbe »

Un murmure choqué (Gryffondor) et admirateur (Serpentard) traversa l'assemblée tandis que Sirius se faisait violement jeter de la salle de classe avec pour consigne de « ne plus y mettre les pieds avant d'être décidé à présenter des excuses à miss Evans ».

Pfff… Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de ce cours débile, de ce prof stupide et de cette fille impure.

« Monsieur Black ! » S'insurgea une voix dans son dos et Sirius comprit que la malchance s'acharnait vraiment sur lui. McGonagall se tenait là, au milieu du couloir, deux baguettes à la main. « Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en cours ? »

« Hum, je… » Sirius s'aperçut que c'était sa baguette qu'elle tenait et que s'il lui disait la vérité, il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais. « Je suis arrivé en retard mais le professeur ne veut pas que j'entre » Expliqua-t-il en faisant son visage le plus innocent possible. Même Mère y croyait. Quelques fois. « Il tient beaucoup à la ponctualité, m'a-t-il dit »

« Oh » Elle le crut et sembla se calmer un peu. « Tenez » Il reprit sa baguette avec une joie immense « Venez avec moi » Il déglutit et elle ouvrit la porte « Professeur Sturgis, voici la baguette de Potter. Et je comprends bien que la ponctualité soit quelque chose d'important mais étant donné que monsieur Black est en première année et qu'il s'agit du premier cours, je pense bien que… »

« Quoi ? » Rugit le professeur Sturgis en apparaissant à l'orée de la porte. Sirius recula de quelques pas et afficha un sourire désolée à l'encontre des deux enseignants « Black ! Retenue, Vendredi, dans mon bureau. Et vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

A la fin de la journée, Sirius était arrivé à faire perdre à Gryffondor la rondelette somme de 57 points. Ce n'était pas mal, pour un début … Certes, deux retenues au bout d'une seule journée à Poudlard était également un beau score mais le temps passé en retenue, il serait loin de cette salle commune infecte et de ses habitants pathétiques.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à déterminer comment retourner au bureau de Dumbledore et s'arranger pour que l'erreur monstrueuse du Choixpeau soit réparée. Peut-être que Mère et Père lui pardonneraient la méprise de dimanche soir… Il espérait grandement.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! **_

_**Troisième et dernière partie de : Gryffondor ! Alors, Sirius va-t-il s'intégrer ou s'enliser dans son éducation? Pour le découvrir, un seul moyen, lire ce qui suit ! (Ben oui, avec un peu de motivation, on peut créer du suspens partout ^^)**_

_**Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer la deuxième partie : Arwina, DameLicorne, Nanajini, LaSilvana, Loulou2a, Adaska, cmoa, Liittle-B, chocolatine**_

_**Pour ceux qui auraient envie de me faire part de leurs sentiments pour ce dernier morceau, je ne peux pas vous promettre une réponse (examen mercredi oblige un manque de temps libre certain) mais sachez que ça me toujours très plaisir !**_

_**Bonne Lecture **_

_**

* * *

**_

**GRYFFONDOR ! - pt 3 (_ou : "Parce que Sirius Black ne détient pas la palme de la prétention"_)**

« Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas sortir d'ici ! »

« Potter, pousse-toi avant que je m'énerve »

« Rêve pas Black. T'as déjà fait perdre plus de 50 points à Gryffondor aujourd'hui, je vais pas te laisser sortir après le couvre-feu et continuer à ruiner ma maison ! »

« Justement. Si tu me laisses sortir, tu n'auras plus jamais à me supporter et je serai débarrassé de cette maison débile »

Sirius vit quelque chose passer sur le visage de Potter- qui lui bloquait le passage vers l'escalier de la salle commune – et le garçon fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement ? »

« Me jeter du haut d'une tour » Assura Sirius en essayant à nouveau de se frayer un chemin vers la sortie « Laisse-moi passer, Potter ! »

Mais Potter le regardait avec un regard élargi, un mélange d'étonnement et de pitié. Sirius le fixa dans les yeux, attendant sa réplique.

« Ecoute, Black. Je comprends que ça doit pas être le pied d'être dans la maison ennemie mais… c'est un peu extrême, non ? »

Sirius fit tout son possible pour garder son sérieux. Il essaya, aussi longtemps que possible, de ne pas rire devant le tracas dans la voix de Potter mais il rata misérablement. Quand Potter s'aperçut qu'il se moquait de lui, son visage s'éclaira de soulagement et il grogna « Ah le con » tout en esquissant un petit sourire.

Sirius se reprit bien vite, n'ayant aucune envie de rire avec Potter. « Je vais pénétrer par effraction dans le bureau du directeur pour obliger le Choixpeau à m'envoyer à Serpentard » Avoua-t-il « alors, tu me laisses passer, oui ou non ? »

Une lueur étrange habita brusquement le visage de Potter et une grimace atroce apparut dans ses traits. « C'est une fichtrement bonne idée, ça, Black. Attends une seconde ! » Il s'encourut dans le dortoir et Sirius se dit que c'était le parfait moment pour disparaître mais la curiosité était bien trop forte et elle le poussa à attendre ce que Potter voulait lui montrer.

« Derrière toi ! » Souffla soudain une voix. Sirius se retourna mais… il n'y avait personne. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui puis secoua la tête. Il devenait fou, ça y était. Rien d'étonnant. Sa vie n'avait fait que pourrir depuis que cet imbécile de Choixpeau avait- « L'autre côté ! » Cette fois, Sirius en était sûr. Il y avait quelque chose près de lui. Il tendit le bras en avant et sentit une masse compacte. James Potter apparut sorti de nulle part. Il haussa les sourcils et désigna sa cape d'invisibilité. « Pas mal, hein ? »

« Où t'as eu ça ? » S'extasia Sirius en touchant délicatement le tissu coulant comme de l'eau. Il n'avait jamais rien vi d'aussi beau ou incroyable, il se faisait l'effet d'un Moldu découvrant la Magie…

« Piqué dans le grenier. J'parie que ma mère savait même pas que ce vieux truc traînait dans ses affaires. Trop la classe, tu trouves pas ? »

« Carrément » Acquiesça Sirius en ne pouvant détacher ses yeux cette beauté de magie.

« Allez viens, on va trouver ce foutu bureau »

Sirius ne demanda même pas à James Potter pourquoi il venait avec lui. La simple idée de se promener sous une vraie cape d'invisibilité était bien trop séduisante pour laisser passer une pareille occasion. Ca ne se représenterait pas tous les jours !

« C'est par là ! » Assura Sirius en montrant un couloir sur la droite. James croisa les bras et arrêta de marcher.

« Non, c'est par là, j'en suis sûr ! »

« Mais non, c'est par là ! »

Les deux garçons se défièrent du regard, refusant d'admettre leur tort quand un bruit au bout du couloir les fit sursauter. En moins de quelques secondes, ils étaient collés au mur, priant Merlin que les intrus ne les repéreraient pas. Il s'agissait de deux adolescents qui s'embrassaient en marchant en zigzag. Sirius et James échangèrent un regard et grimacèrent un même temps face au dégout que leur inspirait la scène. Jamais on ne les prendrait, eux, à léchouiller le visage d'une fille !

Dès que les deux plus âgés eurent disparu, les garçons reprirent leur marche, se dirigeant sans s'être consulté dans le troisième couloir que ni James, ni Sirius n'avait voulu emprunter à la base. Le voyage jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore fut chaotique et dura près d'une heure. Ils croisèrent deux préfets, le concierge et également la bibliothécaire qui fermait les portes du lieu.

Potter s'amusa d'ailleurs à éteindre la flamme de la bougie qui l'éclairait trois fois, rendant la vieille bique furieuse. Ce fut au prix d'un grand effort qu'ils s'éloignèrent en courant avant d'éclater de rire de concert.

Sirius devait avouer, qu'à défaut d'être un Sang-Pur digne de ce nom, Potter savait comment s'amuser en furetant dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit… il ne souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il s'était autant amusé avec quelqu'un de son âge ! De plus, comme Potter ne risquait pas d'aller rapporter son comportement inopportun à ses parents, Sirius se sentit libre de faire des choses stupides et d'en dire d'encore plus bêtes, de rigoler à s'en faire mal aux côtes, de détaler comme un lapin face au moindre bruit, … Le temps d'une vadrouille, il n'était plus l'héritier Black, juste Sirius. Et il devait reconnaître que cette sensation était agréable.

Puis, finalement, les gargouilles apparurent.

« Tu te souviens du mot de passe ? »

Sirius regarda l'autre garçon et chercha dans sa mémoire mais tout ce qu'il pouvait se souvenir de la veille était les regards noirs qu'il lançait à Potter quand McGonagall les avait traîné jusque là, Dumbledore sur les talons. « Bien sûr ! » Dit-il fièrement en se tournant vers les statues « Framboisecitrouille »

Rien ne se passa et Potter ricana. « Mon tour. Fabralacitrouille »

« Fagnes-et-citrouille ? »

« Patacitrouille ! »

« Tarte à la citrouille ! »

Enfin, les immondes statues glissèrent l'une sur l'autre pour laisser apparaître l'escalier montant vers le bureau du directeur. Potter rangea sa cape d'invisibilité en boule dans la poche sans fond de sa cape de voyage qu'il avait mise pour sortir et ils grimpèrent les escaliers quatre-à-quatre.

Ils avaient tout prévu, sauf que Dumbledore soit là.

« Messieurs Potter et Black » S'étonna le vieil homme en les voyant pénétrer dans la pièce sans frapper. « Avions-nous rendez-vous ? »

« Heu… » James jeta un regard à Sirius mais celui-ci s'avança fièrement au milieu de la pièce, sans se soucier que le couvre-feu était plus que passé, et déclara « Je sais que vous m'avez dit que la décision était irrévocable à midi mais, monsieur, vous _devez_ me laisser repasser le test de la répartition. Regardez-moi. Je suis un Black, pas un Gryffondor ! »

« Monsieur Black »

« Monsieur » Intervint James « Vous devez le laisser refaire le test. Je vous jure qu'il n'a rien d'un Gryffondor »

« Merci Potter »

« De rien, Black »

Dumbledore soupira, observa les deux garçons avec des yeux pétillants et alla prendre le choixpeau sur une de ses étagères. « Je vous préviens monsieur, Black. Le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais mais je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de vous donner quelques explications »

_Monsieur Black, étonnante surprise_

_Envoie-moi à Serpentard !_

_Je ne pense pas que cette maison soit indiquée dans ton cas, Sirius Black. _

_Envoie-moi à Serpentard, foutu chapeau !_

_Laisse-moi te poser une question, veux-tu ? N'est-ce pas là ce que tu as toujours espéré ? Une chance de démarrer ta vie sans que la réputation de tes parents te précède ?_

_Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils ne savent pas qui je suis là-bas ?_

_Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, tu iras à Serpentard mais réfléchis bien à ceci Sirius : n'es-tu pas le garçon qui se révolte contre l'injustice dès qu'il la voit ? Dès que tu m'as posé sur ta tête et que j'ai senti à quel point tu détestais voir un faible se faire maltraité ou un enfant se faire battre, j'ai senti que tu n'étais pas un Black tel que tu le voulais être_

_C'est n'importe quoi ! Je me fiche de qui se fait persécuter !_

_En es-tu bien sûr Sirius ? Ou t'en convaincs-tu afin de ne pas décevoir tes proches ?_

_Je … - Pourquoi Gryffondor ?_

_Tu as pris la décision de te battre contre ton héritage bien longtemps avant aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as tout fait pour que ta rébellion passe pour des excentricités mais nous savons tous deux pourquoi…_

_C'est faux ! Ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent avec eux !_

_Mais feras-tu comme eux à ton tour ?_

« Fait chier » Grommela Sirius en arrachant de chapeau de sa tête. Les images déferlaient dans sa tête plus vite qu'il ne pouvait les contrôler. Les gravures de la bibliothèque de Père où les tortures aux Moldus étaient décrites, les expériences effectuées pour voir s'ils ressentaient la douleur comme des êtres humains, les tests d'intelligence et de défense en tout genre, la _chasse_ au Moldu, Père jetant une petite fille de six ans dans une flaque de boue car elle avait osé le toucher, la tête de la mère de Kreattur tombant sur lui, la gueule de loup-Garou empaillée dans la salle à manger…

« Black, ça va ? » Demanda James d'une voix incertaine en avançant la main pour le toucher.

« Fous-moi la paix ! » S'écria Sirius en sortant du bureau en courant.

« Monsieur Potter » Appela Dumbledore alors que James s'apprêtait à poursuivre l'autre garçon. Il se tourna, sûr que le directeur allait lui demander d'être gentil avec Sirius Black maintenant qu'il était confirmé qu'il resterait à Gryffondor mais à la place, il reçut ce conseil : « Evitez de vous faire surprendre sur le chemin du retour »

* * *

Quand il rentra dans le dortoir, les rideaux du baldaquin de Black étaient tirés et James décida de ne pas aller le déranger. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. D'un côté, Black était le pire Gryffondor que Poudlard n'ait jamais compté – il suffisait de voir comment il insultait les enfants de Moldus ou le plaisir évident qu'il avait à leur faire perdre des points – mais d'un autre, ça faisait deux fois que le Choixpeau l'envoyait dans cette maison. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose, tout au fond, qui faisait de Black un lion, non ?

Ca ne pouvait pas être qu'une question de courage, être Gryffondor représentait bien plus qu'une attitude cavalière et sans peur. Non, les Gryffondor était unis, soudés, respectueux. Ils avaient des valeurs – comme celle de ne pas dénigrer quelqu'un sur son sang et d'aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Et Black n'était rien de tout cela…

D'un autre côté, depuis qu'il avait lu la lettre que ses parents lui avaient envoyée, il comprenait un peu mieux l'attitude du garçon. Merlin, si _ses_ parents lui avaient dit des choses comme ça, il aurait pu s'effondrer en larmes au milieu de la Grande Salle, fierté masculine ou pas. Mais Black… il semblait frustré, fâché, mais pas malheureux de ce qu'il lisait, comme s'il était habitué depuis longtemps à n'être qu'une déception pour sa famille.

Ca, particulièrement, était quelque chose que James ne comprenait pas. À ses yeux, Sirius Black était le prototype parfait du Sang Pur étroit d'esprit qui devait faire la fierté de ses parents. Mais non, que du contraire, ceux-ci semblaient penser qu'il avait une tare ou quelque chose comme ça. Était-ce cette _tare_ qui l'avait envoyé chez Gryffondor ? Y avait-il quelques chose de bon en lui ?

Sa mère avait carrément écrit « qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'elle se donne le mal de lui écrire une Beuglante » et que de toute façon, elle savait depuis longtemps « qu'il était faible et qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur lui ». Et même en dehors des mots et des insultes à peine dissimulées dans le courrier, ce qui avait frappé James était la froideur avec laquelle ses parents s'adressaient à lui- cela tenait plus de la relation élève/professeur que enfant/parent. Il n'était pas habitué à cela, lui qui avait été choyé tout au long de sa vie.

Il se doutait depuis longtemps que les Sang-Purs étaient des êtres froids et sans cœur mais il n'imaginait pas que ça puisse être à ce point, envers son propre enfant. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'il ne fallait sous estimer la force de la cohésion familiale de ces vieux clans et il avait compris cela en voyant Black avec sa cousine Serpentarde ce matin – même s'ils se donnaient des attitudes détachées et supérieures, il était visible qu'ils s'aimaient et tenaient l'un à l'autre. Mais ses parents… Que pouvait avoir fait Black de si terrible pour être considéré comme 'faible' et 'indigne de leur rang' ?

La réponse lui vint plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Le lendemain, Black était déjà sorti du dortoir quand James se réveilla groggy de sa courte nuit. Il attendit patiemment que Peter finisse de s'habiller, proposa encore une fois à Lupin de se joindre à eux et, une fois de plus, il refusa puis James fut retenu dans la Salle Commune par une fille – Marion ? Mariette ? Marlène ? – qui voulait savoir ce qu'il avait eu comme punition pour sa petite bagarre le jour de la répartition et si ses parents étaient déjà au courant. James n'avait pas pensé à ça, papa allait lui passer un savon. Bof, ça en valait la peine de toute façon. Personne ne devrait jamais prononcer ces mots abjects que Black avait criés, sous aucun prétexte. C'était la pire insulte qu'il connaissait.

Quand il tourna à droite pour la troisième fois, écoutant Peter disserter à propos de la _difficulté_ du cours de défense (ennuyant, oui, difficile, pas vraiment, songea-t-il), il entendit des cris. Il se précipita vers la source du bruit pour trouver quatre première années : Black et Lupin d'un côté, deux Serpentards (Rosier et Avery, si James se souvenait bien) de l'autre. Lupin était par terre et Black juste devant lui, le visage tourné vers ses ennemis (Ou était-ce ses amis et il les avait aidé à maltraiter Remus ?)Il était dur de dire dans quel camp était Black. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la discussion, du moins.

« Sirius, pousse toi, on s'amusait » Dit Rosier en essayant de passer à côté de lui « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Trouve-toi une autre cible, Evan » Ordonna Black. Rosier eut un mouvement de recul et jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Avery, comme s'il ne savait plus s'il devait ou non obéir à Sirius. « Dégagez »

« On a peur, le courageux et vaillant Gryffondor vient à la rescousse du sang-mêlé pathétique ! » Se moqua Avery en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. James vit Black poser sa main sur son étui mais il ne sortit pas son arme. « Tu es tombé bien bas si tu défends ce genre de ramassis de merde, Black »

« On devrait intervenir, tu crois ? » Chuchota Peter à côté de lui. James secoua la tête, il voulait voir comme allait réagir Black d'abord.

« Tu sais ce qui est pitoyable ? » Demanda-t-il au Serpentard « c'est que vous soyez deux contre un. Je viens juste égaliser les scores »

« Mais Sirius ! » Se récria soudain Rosier, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. « c'est… C'est un sang-mêlé ! Sa mère est moldue ! »

Black renifla, jeta un petit coup d'œil à Lupin qui, derrière son épaule, se redressait. « Il a raison » Dit alors Remus « Tu ne devrais pas m'aider. C'est vrai, ma mère est moldue »

Black renifla encore. « Comme si ça pardonnait tout » Grinça-t-il en sortant sa baguette et jetant un sort si rapidement que James eut à peine le temps de le voir. Merlin, comment avait-il fait _ça ? _Personne ne pouvait exécuter de sortilège aussi rapidement, c'était impossible ! Les Serpentards furent aussi surpris que lui et avant d'avoir pu réagir, ils gisaient par terre, incapables de se relever, subissant le même sort que lui-même le premier jour. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il trouve la formule de ce sort de "sol glissant".

« Viens, on va manger » Dit simplement Black en s'éloignant avec Lupin sans accorder un regard supplémentaire aux deux garçons sur le sol. Puis, comme Remus semblait hésiter à marcher à côté de lui, Black ajouta « Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai aidé, oublie ça »

James comprit alors que tout n'était pas perdu pour le garçon. Ses instincts étaient les bons – défendre plutôt que rabaisser ceux qui n'avaient rien fait pour le mériter. Certes, il pensait que les Moldus et les enfants de Moldus lui étaient inférieurs mais quand on voyait par qui il avait été élevé, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il avait été mal éduqué, voilà tout.

Mais, foi de James Potter, il allait reprendre l'éducation de Black en main et faire de lui un Gryffondor exemplaire.

Près de trois semaines plus tard, James avait mené sa petite enquête et avait découvert de nombreux faits intéressants sur Black :

- Quand on lui demandait pourquoi les Nés-Moldus ne devraient pas apprendre la magie, ils répondaient que ce n'était pas qu'ils ne devaient pas l'apprendre mais pas au milieu des Sangs Purs. Un jour, alors que James l'avait asticoté suffisamment pour qu'il perde son sang-froid, il avait même avoué que c'était idiot que des gens possédant des capacités magiques n'aient pas le droit de les utiliser.

- Quand on lui demandait pourquoi les Moldus étaient inférieurs aux sorciers, il répondait : _parce que_ et _je le sais, c'est tout. _Cependant, quand il était tombé par hasard sur le tic quatre couleurs (une sorte de plume en plastique cylindrique qui pouvait écrire en quatre couleurs différentes quand on appuyait sur le bon bouton au dessus) de Lily Evans, James aurait juré l'entendre soupirer quelque chose comme « Ce qu'ils sont ingénieux, ces Moldus »

- Quand Black s'était aperçu que Lily avait été capable de réaliser son premier sortilège trois fois plus vite que lui, il en avait été tellement chamboulé qu'il s'était mis à exécuter tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa puissance magique. Puis il était allé voir Lupin et lui avait timidement demandé si lui aussi arrivait à faire de la magie aussi facilement. James avait alors compris que Black était incroyablement surpris qu'il soit possible qu'une fille de Moldus soit une si bonne sorcière. Il sembla que ses convictions étaient mises à rude épreuve.

Au bout de deux mois, James parvint à faire avouer à Sirius qu'il était peut-être possible que ses parents aient eu tort sur beaucoup de choses au cours de son éducation. Ils commencèrent à passer plus de temps ensemble et quand un jour il reçut une Beuglante de sa mère lui interdisant de fraterniser avec les traitres et les impurs, il y eut comme un déclic sur le visage de jeune Black et il éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche, après tout, de ce qu'ils en pensent ? » S'exclama-t-il alors que sa mère criait de plus en plus fort dans la Grande Salle. James se dit que ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on voyait un Black renoncer à son héritage familial comme Sirius venait de le faire.

Il fit alors quelque chose d'encore plus surprenant que de se moquer de la Beuglante de sa mère : il embrassa Lily Evans sur les deux joues et lui dit qu'il allait se battre pour essayer de devenir aussi doué qu'elle en Sortilèges. Puis il entraina James dans son sillage et lui proposa de jouer un tour aux Serpentards.

James le savait depuis le début, il était le meilleur. Il avait réussi là où tout autre aurait échoué : il avait fait d'un Black, un Gryffondor.


End file.
